


Feel It

by Aggie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I can't do tags, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Worried Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), a little bit AU, a little bit oc, comforting eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggie/pseuds/Aggie
Summary: What happens when Levi is worried about his love, Eren?





	Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> It's old and a little weird, but still, it stands so close to my heart.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: I was listening these when I was writing, so I guess I recommend them to listen while reading: For the Rest of Us by Lorene Drive; Give Me Your Name by Dead By Sunrise

“You know, I’ve never thought I could feel something like this in my life.” Levi said with no expression, but Eren could hear the little restlessness in his low voice. He straightened and eyed with his love. Those mostly calm silvers reflected love, but there was something else too which he couldn’t define. It could be hate or anger or sadness or all of them. Eren was confused.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly. Levi glanced away and stared at the beautiful view. They were sitting on the edge of Wall Rose with the Krolva District underneath their feet which was still untouched by the titans. The sky and the clouds were bright orange in the sunset. The little, helpless city beneath them was sleepy and quiet. In these moments like this, everything was clear, calm, like there wasn’t any danger around. As if life was perfect. But it wasn’t.

 

Levi was thinking. He was thinking about how he could tell Eren his thoughts and his feelings. How he could explain that strong love and sadness he felt in the meantime. He slowly tightened his coat around him which he lazily covered his back with. The air was getting colder and colder as the sun was disappearing in front of them. Then, he just looked at Eren and his shiny, turquoise eyes which were staring at him with concern, and Levi felt a little heat burning up in his heart from this.

 

“I love you, Eren, you know that?” He asked and he couldn’t hide a smile as he watched Eren blushing.

 

“Yeah, I know that. I love you too.” Eren said red-faced but yet confidently. Oh, that little brat and his fucking cuteness. “But... what’s in your mind, Levi? You’re starting to scare me.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows. He cared about Levi the most in the world and now Levi was acting weird. Damn, not just now. He had been acting weird since that big attack of the titans a week ago. He was abnormally quiet, it was obvious something was bothering him. Eren was worried. He wanted to know what’s going on and he wanted to help Levi.

 

“The only thing that’s in my mind is you.” Levi said.

 

Eren was blushing so hard. “Levi!” He gasped and tried to hide his rosy face with his hands. He sometimes hated that Levi was this honest and outspoken and that Levi loved teasing him in every way possible. Levi’s soft laughing made his heart beating warmly in his chest.

 

“I have already told you to stop teasing me.” He pouted at Levi who just simply reached out his hand to caress one of Eren’s slightly hot cheeks with the back of his fingers.

 

“Yes, I remember.” Levi almost whispered. Eren leaned in his touch which made Levi smile again. Eren acted like a cat sometimes.

 

“Would you tell me what’s bothering you now, that you’ve teased the shit out of me?” Eren asked, trying to be offended, but Levi knew he wasn’t really.

 

Levi pulled back his hand and the smile froze down from his lips. He looked down to the city. He was a little embarrassed as he felt Eren staring at him. “You know too that I haven’t had a cheerful life so far. I lost everyone who was important to me.” Levi said, his chest coiled painfully. “I don’t know who thought that it’s a good idea to push anyone through horrible things, but I was pushed through them. Once I was happy, something happened, and I lost everything. I think I don’t have to tell you again.” There was an aching pause before he continued. “But, Eren...” Levi looked at Eren who was listening to him, only him. He stared at him like Levi would be the only existing thing in the world. And he was so freaking beautiful like this! With the late sunset shining on his soft features, his eyes full of devotion and love and concern, and fuck, Eren’s brightness was just too fucking much to Levi. He felt those damned tears in his eyes. “Eren, I don’t want it to happen again. I don’t wanna lose you!” He wanted to scream but the will of crying was choking him, so he ended up in a whisper. He wasn’t able to look at Eren now, he bent his head down, he shut his eyes, his hands were in fists and he tried to fight back the tears.

 

That was the only thing he could think about lately. Since that titan had almost killed Eren, Levi’s thoughts couldn’t leave behind the fact that he could lose Eren. There was a possibility of losing him. And it terrified Levi. He loved that brat more than anything and he would literally die in sadness if he lost him. This also terrified him. How did he even end up here? When Farlan had died, he had unsaidly promised himself he wasn’t going to fall in love again. But... it was impossible when there was Eren. Eren... that little shitty brat. He curled Levi up on his little finger in the very first day already without noticing. That kid could light up Levi’s heart with just one glance towards him, one little smile aimed to him, one sweet word to him. He loved Eren’s stormy emotions, his braveness, his confidence, his dash, his teenage rawness, his tanned skin, his soft hair, his big, turquoise eyes... literally everything. He even loved Eren’s messiness, and it just didn’t make sense, since Levi was a clean freak.

 

And now, when Levi was sitting next to Eren, fighting back his sob, these thoughts flowed into his mind again. His heart was about to explode, he felt hot and his brain hurt from the strength he pushed his teeth together with.

 

Eren couldn’t do anything. He just watched as Levi was getting near to fell into pieces. He understood Levi’s fear because he felt the same. Levi was the humanity’s strongest soldier, of course, but he could still die if something went wrong. But Eren just didn’t believe that Levi would die, it was totally impossible. Okay, it wasn’t, but in Eren’s head it was impossible. So, he wasn’t that desperate about it like Levi. Eren didn’t even know how this... Oh, wait... There had been that titan... Yes, that one which had almost caught Eren.

 

Jesus! So this is why Levi was so strange lately! The day it happened, Levi also mentioned him how scared he was. Oh, poor Levi... Eren didn’t take that thing too seriously because there had been a lot of people who were just almost killed by a titan, it wasn’t rare to get in a dangerous situation like that. But to Levi, it must be horrible. Eren started to understand why Levi was so messed up. Seeing your love almost killed by some giant monster after losing so many people... Yes, Eren now could clearly understand.

 

Eren wanted to calm down Levi but he seemed too broken now to listen to any consolation. Eren’s heart palpitated achingly as his love was fighting with his own demons but he was there with him to hold him if it was what Levi needed. And fuck, Eren needed to hold Levi too.

 

Levi couldn’t fight anymore. He looked up at Eren’s sweet eyes while he broke out in a loud sob. “Fuck, Eren, I love you too fucking much to lose you!” He screamed. “Eren, you’re my only one, you’re the one who I live for, who makes me wanna live! I never thought I could find love again. I didn’t even want to love someone again. But then, when I met you and when we spent time together, I started to feel again. You’re so amazing, Eren, you’re so perfect to me, Eren...” He whispered at the end and he broke into little pieces. He sobbed too hard to being able to speak. He reached for Eren who grabbed his hand and dragged Levi closer to himself for a soft kiss. Levi could hardly kiss him back because his lips were trembling from the crying. Eren moved and he let Levi’s hand go. He took Levi’s coat away before it would fall down. He pulled his legs up to sit farther from the very edge of the wall and placed the coat next to him. Levi watched him. Then Eren took Levi’s hand again and he pulled him in his lap. Levi fell upon Eren’s neck and he cried and cried and cried. He hugged and squeezed Eren so hard he thought he was going to break the kid’s bones.

 

But Eren held him even more tightly. He almost started to cry just because of the way Levi felt himself. He felt how hot Levi was in his arms. How much Levi’s body was shaking in his desperate sob. How heavily he panted. How hard his heartbeat was in his chest. How tightly he hugged Eren. Eren’s heart was beating fast and painfully as he felt all of this.

 

“You’re so wonderful, Eren... I... I wouldn’t be able to... live without you anymore.” Levi said quietly with sniffles and tears between the words. Eren caressed his back.

 

“Shh... I am here. I am always going to be here with you, I promise, Levi.” Eren said and he tried not to show how surprised he was. Levi had never said something like this. Actually, the only thing Levi said was the ‘I love you’. It was an oddly good feeling to hear Levi telling him these sweet, romantic sentences. Eren was sure he’s never gonna hear Levi talking this openly again. But it was fine. He liked that Levi didn’t tell but showed him his feelings.

 

“How do you know?” Levi asked. “How do you know that you’re always gonna be here with me?” Oh, god, that weak, low voice of his... It made Eren willing to cry. But he just sighed.

 

“I just know, Levi. I feel it.” Eren said in confidence. Levi never knew where this confidence came from but it made him calm down.

 

“You feel it?” Levi repeated in a question. His sob slowly cooled off.

 

“Listen.” Eren pushed Levi away a little to make him straighten and look into his eyes. As Levi did straighten, his arms fell around Eren’s side and he softly grabbed his shirt. And when he looked into Eren’s eyes, Eren became speechless. Levi’s cried out eyes were one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. They were bigger than usual. They were slightly red but it just made them look beautifully sad. Those matt silvers were shining now, in the light of the very last sunbeams. They were bright, and clear like the ocean. Eren could see that broken, yet beautiful soul in them.

 

He held Levi’s sweet face between his hands and he caressed his cheeks with his thumbs, he whipped away those wet lines from them. Levi helplessly closed his eyes and leaned into Eren’s touch. It felt like home to him.

 

“Levi.” Eren called him and he opened his eyes. Their gazes locked. Eren smiled at him. “I am here and I am not going to leave you. Not, if you don’t ask me. No matter what. Okay?” He said firmly and softly. “Don’t be afraid.” He added with caring in his voice. Levi nodded and Eren smiled again. “Okay...” He whispered. He leaned closer to Levi.

 

Their lips collided softly. They were kissing slowly, sweetly, showing as much love as they could. They tasted each other like it was their first kiss. There was no hurry. Both of them wanted to sink into that special, calm, quiet moment after their emotional storm.

 

As the sun disappeared, the nature went black. Levi and Eren felt like there was nothing around them. They cuddled shamelessly on the wall, above their world. Their lips crushed a thousand times, touches were shared, received and returned, sweet words were said. They caressed each other like their life depended on it. They didn’t let each other go for a long time. They were happy. They had never felt themselves that good in their lives, like now, in each others arms. No one could bother them, no one could hear them and no one could see them in the dark. And it was fine.

 

They were in love. And no one could steal it from them.


End file.
